Available techniques for particulate filter diagnostics suffer from a number of disadvantages, drawbacks, and inadequacies including an inability to adequately diagnose particulate filter loading and loss of filtration efficiency among others. There are significant unmet needs for improved exhaust emissions solutions including improvements to particulate filter diagnostics.